A Diamond in the Rough
by C-chan7
Summary: Melfina decides to go on her own for a while to find a good adventure! She'll encounter new romances, different bounties, and a whole lot of twists and turns!
1. Blast off!

A Diamond in the Rough  
  
Heifong was always a lively place. Well, actually, 'lively' isn't the word for the City of Heifong. The correct word must've been…Rambunctious. It was here in Heifong where feckless Gene stood on the bridge where he rested in the morning for a first glimpse at one of the ships go into space. Gene was first the one who would pull back from any job and/or mission that even touched space, but now, he was nearly a seasoned pro!  
  
"Staring into space again, Gene?" Jim was right behind Gene as he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Whatdaya want, Jim?" Jim shrugged. He went to the side of the bridge and remembered.  
  
"Oh ya! Mel is gonna be goin somewhere for a really long time and we're gonna see her off! Wanna come?" Gene faced Jim.  
  
"I've known about this for quite awhile and she found out how to get the Outlawstar moving without her help! She's a complete genius sometimes!" Jim nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna miss her a whole lot…" Gene nodded.  
  
"Me too, Jim…me too…" Gene said to him and Jim as he remembered the night before. He had held Melfina in his arms and kissed her soft cheek as she said she was to leave in the morning. He wasn't sad—sort of proud of her. Melfina finally wanted to pursue something without help from someone. Well okay, she said she wanted help, but not to push her—she put it in her terms—just to let her by. Gene would miss her more than anything in the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright, Melfina?" Aisha asked. Suzuka asked as well.  
  
"Do you really know what's out there? There are prowlers about you know?" Gene became concerned. He glanced at the ship that was about the same size as the OLS. It was blue and had grappler arms as well. It had a voice command system just like Gilliam only the voice was a woman's. It had a pink heart logo on the side. Melfina called it the Love.  
  
"What do you mean…prowler, Suzuka?" Suzuka looked at him with a concerned look.  
  
"They are all like sadists who look for vulnerable people. I came against one a while back, they aren't up for competition so after a couple of attacks they'll turn tail and run." Gene looked at Melfina. He handed her a remote.  
  
"You see that red button?" Melfina looked at it, and sweat dropped.  
  
"It's the only button there…" Gene fell over.  
  
"I know that!!!! . But let me get to the point. All you have to do is press that button and I'll be there." Melfina blushed and smiled. A loud speaker started talking.  
  
"Ms. Melfina, please come to the launch pad for take off." Gene looked into Melfina's eyes and smiled.  
  
"As long as I'm around you don't leave me without a hug!" he said cheerily. Jim added.  
  
"How 'bout we all get a hug?" Melfina and the gang had a big group hug. Aisha's big Ctarl Ctarl strength could have crushed the whole gang if she squeezed any tighter; Suzuka tried to keep hers light, until Jim squeezed her hard and she began squeezing back. Melfina really focused on hugging Gene the most; she loved him with all her heart. Gene did the same. He would have gone with her, but he respected her decision to go on her own, and he knew she was stronger than she looked. Melfina giggled.  
  
"I will always be with you guys!" she broke the hug and walked towards the ship. Jim began waving and Gene second. Aisha and Suzuka followed with their wave.  
  
  
  
On the ship, Melfina settled in the cockpit. She peered around and realized she was alone; she could remember the ruckus that was always going on when she had been on the Outlawstar. Gene yelling at Aisha to shut up, Jim talking to Gene to calm him down and Suzuka just sitting there sipping her tea. Melfina sighed when the Gilliam talk alike sounded.  
  
"Melfina, are you ready to blast off?" Melfina nodded.  
  
"Kiki set the ships engine to low power when we leave the atmosphere. I want to take a good look at Heifong before we leave, okay?" Kiki blinked on and off in response; Melfina nodded to herself.  
  
"Alright! Prepare for launch!" The Love's engines fired up; the loud speaker from outside started the countdown.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" Melfina's breaths became heavy as she prepared in the cockpit; she wasn't used to blasting off without Gene's soothing voice giving commands. Here it comes…  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one," Melfina floored it.  
  
"Zero!" Melfina shouted.  
  
"I love you Gene!" the ship flew up. Gene and company watched from the pad and clapped and waved. Gene smiled and for some strange reason…he thought he heard Melfina call him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Kiki, set a course for Blue Heaven, we'll need to stop there for a re-fill and a rest when we're done with our first trip." Kiki blinked on and off and spoke.  
  
"Melfina, why are we going out again?" Melfina looked at the monitor with all the scales and instruments.  
  
"Actually Kiki, I don't really know why I want to go out…I guess it's for the sake of adventure!" Melfina said cheerily; she began pushing buttons and pulling levers that surrounded her. She looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Alright! Let's find some adventures!" Melfina floored it once more; she watched Heifong disappear behind her.  
  
AN: Hallo! Is me, Jade Tribal! If you want to make a suggestion or comment 


	2. An old friend is found

A Diamond in the Rough  
  
"Wow…I've never been so alone before…" Melfina said sighing to herself; Kiki beeped on and off before saying something.  
  
"Well Melfina, I'm always here to talk to…" Melfina gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kiki; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Kiki chuckled.  
  
"Melfina, you know I don't have any feelings. Don't be so silly." Melfina smiled.  
  
"Thanks for understanding…come on now! Let's start moving!" Melfina pushed a couple of buttons and propelled forward; she smiled and hummed a little victory tune to herself. Kiki blinked on and off.  
  
"Melfina? Why are you humming that song?" Melfina looked at the monitor.  
  
"Because Kiki, I'm gonna be a total success and Gene will be so proud of me!" Kiki chuckled.  
  
"Alright…" Melfina kept on humming; after a while of singing the song, Melfina finally drifted off to sleep. It was a sweet dream.  
  
(Gene stood there in front of her; she smiled and ran to him. He opened his arms up for her and she jumped into them. She blushed lightly and gripped onto him tighter. He whispered into her ear; she could barely understand him so she asked him what he said this time he yelled.  
  
"Melfina wake up! You're gonna crash!" it was Kiki!)  
  
Melfina awoke and saw that she was at Blue Heaven and was about to hit another ship! She screamed and took control of the levers. She slowed down just in the nick of time! Melfina sighed.  
  
"Hallelujah…thank you Kiki…" Kiki blinked on and off but didn't answer; after a while Kiki finally spoke.  
  
"Melfina, we are receiving a transmission. Please press the blue and yellow button on your right." Melfina proceeded with the instructions and finally found the button. She pressed it and a medium sized monitor appeared in front of her. A man was smiling and talking.  
  
"Welcome to Blue Heaven! Please dock at the specified location and enjoy your stay!" A map appeared on the monitor; Melfina felt confused.  
  
"I wish I knew where I was right now…!" Kiki blinked.  
  
"Melfina let me see the map. Ah ha! I know exactly where this location is." The ship began moving; before long they had found the spot and were ready to dock. Melfina put on her new outfit: Extremely baggy pants, sneakers, and a very tight shirt that shaped her breasts curves, and told Kiki that she would be looking around for a couple of hours. She left about ten minutes after they arrived.  
  
****At the entrance of Blue Heaven****  
  
"Now, let's go look around shall we?" Melfina said to herself as she walked onto the main street. She could remember the first time she had come here with Gene, Hilda and Jim; she felt so alone back then, but now! She could walk with her head up high because she wasn't a wimp who needed protecting! She chuckled proudly to herself. Then the worst happened, she bumped into one of the locals. Melfina apologized as quickly as she could.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just wasn't paying attention and I-"  
  
"What's a girl like you doin out so late at night, huh?" the man she had bumped into snickered; he had spiked black hair and was very well built. Melfina smiled nervously and kept on walking. She sighed and put her hands in her pocket; then she noticed something…the guy was following her! She tried walking faster and faster, but he kept on following her. She started sweating; the streets now seemed so empty, what was going to happen to her! She was now running out of fright; he started running after her. She was running out of ideas so she did the only thing that any woman might have done. She ran into the nearest building; she felt relieved, then he came in after her! She screamed and ran for her life. Of all buildings she just had to walk into the bar! Men were starting to stare at her…it wasn't a bar…it was a strip joint! Melfina was beginning to become desperate. She started hopping tables; some men started laughing and hooting. Then the worst began to happen—guys were starting to grab at her and take off her shirt. She pushed and shoved; this made the guys laugh more. She pulled out her gun that she had brought along (courtesy of Gene) and pointed it at all the men. They backed off and she stormed through all of them (don't worry; she still had her shirt on). She walked right up to the spiked hair and whispered in her low and devilish voice.  
  
"You follow me EVER again, and I'll pop your guts full of lead!!!" she stormed out of the joint. She then felt proud of herself because of what she did. She put her hand in her pocket and stopped dead in her tracks. They stole her money!!! She panicked. She had no money, so she couldn't stay in a hotel, she couldn't buy any food, she needed to shop for supplies, and she backed into an alley. She sat up against the wall and slowly slid down, she cried.  
  
She swore to herself that she would never cry again but she was so hurt and empty inside that there was no holding back. She sung softly to herself, the same song that she had sung to Gene and to…Harry. She sobbed louder.  
  
"…Melfina?" Melfina could recognize that voice! Harry! She looked up to see him staring at her with concern. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself? And where's Gene? Did he ditch you or something!?" Melfina shook her head.  
  
"No, I made a decision to go on by myself to find adventures. I was trying to go on by myself because I was trying to keep from being protected all the time!" she stamped her feet and quickly grabbed her ankle. It was bleeding heavily. Harry chuckled softly.  
  
"Well you've had a hectic day…why don't we go back to my place?" she nodded.  
  
"I am still grateful for you always caring about me but please understand—"  
  
"I know your heart belongs to Gene, but can we still be partners or friends?" she nodded.  
  
"Yes!" he nodded and picked her up in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and drifted quietly off to sleep.  
  
AN: So what you think!?!?!?! Tell me! If ya wanna make a comment e-mail me at: manaprincess@yahoo.com! See ya!!! Oh ya, and feel free to review anytime!! 


	3. New crew member!

A Diamond in the Rough  
  
AN: I'm including my friend Melissa in my fic! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Blue Heaven in the morning was always dark and dim like at night; the weather never changed and it was always like it was made. That was one of the good things about space, it was always right. Melfina woke up to the smell of food; her stomach growled fiercely.  
  
"Guess I should eat!" she hopped out of bed and stretched her arms out; she scratched her thin and slender abs and slowly walked down stairs. She looked down the hallway to see Harry cooking! She laughed loud enough for him to hear. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello sunshine how was your sleep?" she giggled.  
  
"It was good, but I had no idea you were gay!" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Most of the universe's famous cooks were guys and were all happily married to women; watch out for stereotypes, Mel." Mel shrugged and found a seat at the table. After a while, Harry set a plate in front of Melfina; it contained bacon, eggs, and a tortilla. She looked at it with starry eyes.  
  
"I'm famished!" she took her two chopsticks and dug in. Harry looked at her in amazement, his jaw dropped until she finally stopped.  
  
"Okay! I'm done!" Harry sat down.  
  
"Alright…so where will you be going?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what ship will you be leaving on and what parts of the galaxy will you venture into?" Melfina nodded.  
  
"Number one, we will be leaving on my new ship The Love…" Harry cut her off.  
  
"We? Why do I have to go?"  
  
"I could use another hand in the ship and someone else to talk to." Harry sighed.  
  
"Alright…what else?" Melfina continued.  
  
"Number two; I don't know where we'll be going!" Harry did an anime fall. He stood back up.  
  
"When do we leave?" Melfina put her finger on her chin.  
  
"Hmm…………well…I guess in a couple of hours!" Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll go get ready, why don't you go and look around town." Melfina smiled and hopped out of her chair; she ran out the door waving good bye as she did. Harry said to himself.  
  
"She's changed so much…Starwind…you've given her the right love…"  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
"Wow…this place can be sooo cool!!" Melfina said as she ran around looking at everything there was; she smiled and greeted everyone that passed her. Finally, she found a flower shop. She decided to look in. As she walked in, the Japanese owner smiled and greeted her. Melfina began touching all of the beautiful that she felt very fond of; as she looked someone else entered the store. The someone came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That flower is called a rose." Melfina looked at the person. She had long blonde hair tied up in a big ponytail with blue streaks. She wore a long, red, leather jacket and a black tube top under it. She also had a black mini-skirt and knee-high boots. She was pale and had a gun in her jacket pocket Melfina noticed.  
  
"I knew that…are you a flower lover like me?" the woman nodded.  
  
"Well yes, I always found them harmonious…how about you?"  
  
"Same…"  
  
"Great minds think alike." The woman held out her hand to Melfina.  
  
"I'm Melissa Comet; what is yours?" Melfina put her hand into Melissa's.  
  
"Melfina…Melfina Starwind." Melissa gasped. She pulled out a gun.  
  
"There's a bounty on you, you know! 25,000,000,000 Wong to be exact!" Melfina gasped.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I haven't done anything wrong!" Melissa put the gun to Melfina's head.  
  
"Don't you bullshit me! Threatening a whole bar with a genuine caster is a serious offense and I'm going to be the one who takes you in!" Melfina dashed out of the flower shop; Melissa ran out after her. Melfina began running as fast as she could, then she caught sight of Harry.  
  
"Harry, help me!" Harry saw Melissa and pulled out another gun; he pointed in Melissa's direction. She dodged the flying bullets and screamed.  
  
"Stop you two!" Harry and Melfina made a break for the dock; Melissa got off of her knees and ran after them. After a couple of minutes of cat and mouse, Melfina could finally see the ship. Melfina shouted to Harry.  
  
"That's the ship!" Harry sweat dropped.  
  
"That's the ship…? What's with the heart?" Melfina ignored him and yelled to Kiki.  
  
"Kiki open up the hatch!" Kiki did so; Harry and Melfina ran aboard. Kiki didn't close the hatch in time, so Melissa was able to get aboard as well. She caught up to Melfina and ordered.  
  
"You two get off the ship! I'm ordering you nicely, so that I won't have to hurt you." Melfina smacked her handoff her forehead.  
  
"Let me explain! Okay?" Melissa folded her arms.  
  
"Try me." Melfina coughed.  
  
"I accidentally bumped into a guy; after I said I was sorry, I started walking away, but then he started following me. I was desperately trying to get away so I started running into buildings, and out of all the buildings to pick, I picked a strip joint to run in! I know it's stupid, but I didn't read any signs either. When I walked inside, guys began staring at me and pretty soon they were trying to strip me. So I did the only thing any woman would do…I came to my defense. I pulled out my gun and aimed at all the men. I told them to back off and walked out of the joint. Is that enough explaining?" Melissa looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah…sorry to bother you…" she began walking off the ramp to the ship. Melfina took hold of her arm.  
  
"Hey…we could use someone like you…I noticed how fast and thorough you are! You have some great skills, want to join the crew?" Melissa was hesitant for a moment then nodded her head.  
  
"Great, let's get ready for departure!" Melfina hopped into the cockpit, Harry found his spot right in front of her and Melissa took the right side. Melfina began a check.  
  
"Harry, what are the fuel levels?" Harry checked with one of the windows.  
  
"It's full." Melfina nodded.  
  
"Melissa, is there any damage?"  
  
"None, captain!"  
  
"Alright then, let's get outta here!" Harry and Melissa said in unison.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
AN: What you think? Review God damn it!! 


	4. A little anger, a little trouble

AN: Well Hiya! The name is C-chan and I'm one crazy mofo. I popped the top off a cop back up in Oaktown. n/m, I'm just stupid. Uh, I finally updated!!! For the Love of GOD!!!! Well, read and I HOPE you enjoy!! Ja Ne!  
  
  
  
"Ah.I'm sooooo hungry!!!!!!!!" Melissa sobbed like a baby. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly; Melfina sank into her chair. "It's been almost three days since we ate! I would love to sink my teeth into a taco!!" Harry smiled and laughed to himself. "Wouldn't we all." Melissa stretched and hopped out of her chair. "How much money do we have?" Melfina pushed the key on the left and scanned the screen that popped in front of her. "Only 2000, that's just enough to dock; then we need to restock, eat, find a hotel.we won't even have enough money to do one!!! Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She slumped further down. Harry turned around and smiled at her. "It's not so bad, we still have each other." Melfina smirked. "Don't do that." Kiki spoke. "I am receiving a transmission from Sentinel 111. Playing transmission now." The window popped up to reveal her red haired lover Gene. "Hey babe! What's up?" Melfina's eyes sparkled. "'Hey babe' yourself!" Harry grumbled. Melissa listened on to the conversation; Gene noticed her. "I see you already have a crew." He said cheerily; Melfina nodded. "That's Melissa Comet, and I think you know this guy!!" she yanked Harry up by the shoulders and began smiling; Gene stared at her in disbelief. "Harry MacDougal!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY I WILL RIP THAT SHIT YOU CALL A HEART OUT OF YOUR FRICKIN CHEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry nodded timidly. Melfina sat Harry back in his seat; Gene sighed. "Any flaws yet Melfina?" Melfina sweat dropped. "I'm out of money already!!!" Gene chuckled. "I'll send you 10,000." Jim was over heard in the background. "Gene!!! That's almost all of ours!" Gene turned around and smirked.  
  
"Shut it Jim." Jim yelled and ran out of the room. Gene turned around and blew a kiss to Melfina. "See ya babe!" "Right back at you honey!" "Honey? You sound like a grandma!" "I do?" "I'm just kidding!" "Love you!" the screen closed; Kiki spoke. "Receiving a bulk package." A bag of money dropped into Melissa's hand; Melissa smiled. "Wow! What a generous guy you know." Harry grumbled. "More like a dick." Melfina stared at him. "Stop it, Harry." Melissa flipped her ponytail back, and put her hands on Harry's shoulders. "Come on, dude.you can't be jealous of every hunk that comes by." Harry looked up at her and smiled. "You want me or what?" Melissa sweat dropped. "No." "Then stop." "Fine.jerk." Harry stood up. "Why would you bash, me like that?" "Because I can." "No you can't!" "Yes I can!" "No you can't!" "Yes I can!!" "STOP!!!!!" Melfina yelled. Harry and Melissa both had their hands on each other when they looked up. Melfina sighed. "Can we please dock somewhere?" Harry crossed his arms. "It's not my fault she's a brat." "Oh, I'm the brat." "Did I stutter?" "Why you-!!" "KIKI!!!" Kiki dropped a net on both Harry and Melissa; Melissa whined in defeat. "I'll get you!!!" Harry crossed his eyes as a joke. Melissa clenched her fists; she could feel it.ANGER!!!!!!! Try as she might, not even a mad dash could get her closer to her new found goal: Kill Harry. Melfina sighed again and plopped down in the booth. "The sooner I get something in my stomach the happier I'll be." Kiki beeped in response. "Incoming Transmission, Melfina." Melfina looked up to find the small robot moving about when a window popped up in front of her. "You are about to enter The Goliath Summit. Please wait for docking instructions." The window disappeared; Harry brushed himself off, still under the enormous net with a now cranky Melissa. "The Goliath Summit? Isn't that the new mini-space station half way between Heifong and Blue Heaven?" Melissa nodded. "Yeah, I think it is." "I wasn't asking you." "Well I was answering you." "I don't want your answer." "Well I gave it to you anyway." "Take it back." "No." "Yes." "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melissa screeched at the top of her lungs; Harry just clenched his fists in annoyance. He could feel his veins surging up in his arms...MUST KILL!!!!!! Melfina punched him on the top of his head. "That's enough. Don't you know it's not nice to pick on girls you know." "Yes ma'am." Another window popped up. "Prepare to dock." Melissa perked up. "Alrighty!! Now we can get something to eat!!! Yummy!" Melfina giggled. "And with all the money Gene gave me, we can do that and stay at the hotel there!!" Harry punched in the codes for the docking instructions. When they came up Melfina nearly fell out of her chair. There are so many rules! Melfina thought to herself. She read the rules aloud: A minimum speed of 120 miles per hour is recommended. Violations will result in a fine. All ships will be searched upon arrival. All pilots and crew will be checked upon arrival. No foreign objects will be permitted in the port. Passports are permitted. Staff has the right to refuse any service to crew. Profanity and violence will not be tolerated. Bags and other enormous luggage will be searched. Hand bags, purses, wallets, and pockets will be searched. (10.No sexual contact will be permitted. (11. Thank you for your enjoyable stay. Gift shop is down the 8th corridor and to the right! ^^  
  
Melfina hung her mouth open. "What's with all the rules?" Harry answered her question. "There have been reports of mysterious men wandering around disguised as outlaws. Personally I just think they're a bunch of illegal immigrants.but of course they could also be pirates." Melissa looked at him with a confused look on her face. "So what exactly have they done?" Harry sighed. "If I knew I'd tell you." Melissa held her hands up in defense. "Oh well excuse me for living." "Here we are!" Melfina piped up.  
  
*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!  
  
"Geez all that searching made me feel awful!" Melissa whined. As she whined, Harry noticed something in Melissa's jacket pocket.A WALLET!!! When Melissa spotted a water fountain, she quickly ran over for a drink. This was his chance! He slipped his hand into her pocket and plucked it out going unnoticed. He quickly opened the wallet find a couple of Wong, some pictures, and an ID card. He read the ID: Meredith Comet. He snickered. "Meredith.and I thought Melissa was dorky." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Harry looked up in horror to see Melissa glaring. "Your name sucks." She clenched her fists harder; she without warning snatched the ID and wallet out of his hand. "Why don't you just sleep with me or something!? You already invaded my private info!!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, slowly people started to gather and watch. Melissa's eyes filled up with tears.she turned around and ran for the ladies room. Melfina came up behind Harry. "What did you do?" she asked. "All I did was look at her idea and joke about her name.I didn't think I'd make her cry." Harry hung his head in shame; Melfina walked on to the bathroom and called back. "I'll go get her!" Melfina wandered into the bathroom looking around. She noticed what she guessed, the regulars in the bathroom, two prostitutes talking, an elderly woman, and a little girl with her mother. When she saw no sign of Melissa she looked for feet under the stalls, sure enough she found the black boots that belonged to Melissa. Melfina knocked quietly on the stall door. "Melissa? Are you all right?" She received a loud answer. "NO! I would like nothing more but to shove my foot up Harry's ASS!!! How do you think I feel!?" Melfina sort of jumped and cringed at the same time; she knew that Harry could be a jerk sometimes (and she wasn't lying when she said that, mind you), but she didn't think that Harry had gone this far. She listened to more of Melissa's sobs and whines; it sort of reminded Melfina of herself when she was still with Gene.she sort of missed those days, but then again she thought, she felt like an enormous fool and baby thinking about it. Melfina's thoughts were interrupted by a yell. "He's got a gun!!!" it was Harry yelling; soon more people were yelling and screaming and gunshots could be heard; Melfina was desperate to get Melissa out of the stall. She began to negotiate. "Come on Mel, you just heard what was happening out there!! Would you come out of there already!?" she received a low reply. "I hope Harry gets shot, it'll serve him right." Melfina yelled as if she were shot. "How could you say something like that!? You don't mean it!!!" "Yes I do." "Dammit! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!" there was a long and uneasy pause. Melfina felt right there and then to give up and walk out of the restroom, but to her surprise the stall door slowly unlocked and out sauntered Melissa.  
  
***Well okay, I sorta got lazy and decided I leave it at a cliffhanger..hehehe..gomen. KITTY! n/m that. Please RR. ^^ My NEW e-mail is: jadetribal@satx.rr.com Ja Ne! C-chan 


End file.
